Con sabor a chocolate amargo
by lirionegro-san
Summary: Día de San Valentín. Día de los enamorados. ¿Qué tan importante era este día para Naruto Namikaze?  Lo era todo. Porque éste día sería en el cual se confesará a la persona que amaría el resto de su vida - según él -. Sakura Haruno...    O eso pensó.


**Hola, tiempo sin vernos. Creo que fue desde el año pasado que no me pasaba por aquí a escribir nada. Sé que no es mucho, pero no puedo evitar sentir que las he dejado un poco abandonadas. No he escrito nada. Bueno, casi nada. Porque lo que tengo por ahí, aunque pertenece a otro fandom, no es mucho. Y lo que he dejado a medías, ni siquiera yo sé si va a ver la luz de sol.**

**En fin, para no alargar el cuento. Porque eso aburre, y no las quiero aburrir, antes de tiempo. Los dejó con este one-shot, que sé me ocurrió hace días, al menos sólo el titulo, y que no se escribía para nada, hasta ayer por la tarde que tomé la lapto de mi querido padre, y no me despegué hasta terminar. No es por nada, pero ni siquiera tenía una idea de lo que iba a escribir, hasta que las palabras surgieron por si solas. Sino hubiere sido más, creo que el tiempo otorgado para escribir otra vez, se alargaría todavía más. Y eso ya es el colmo de mi parte.**

**Sin más que decir, excepto: FELIZ DÍA DE LOS ENAMORADOS. Y TAMBIÉN DE LA AMISTAD, QUE ESO NO QUEDA ATRÁS.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, esos son de kishimoto, que ya la riega, no quiere ni prestármelos un ratito así que la autora se conforma con escribir estos fanfic sin ánimos de rubro.**

**Advertencia: relación chicoxchico. Sé los adverti, eh? Al menos una insinuación de eso.**

**..**

…

**Con sabor a chocolate amargo.**

14 de febrero día de los enamorados. Día del amor y la amistad. Celebrándose en todo el mundo éste día de iguales y distintas maneras. Innegable era decir, que él no lo hiciera.

Día de los enamorados, porque así era como se sentía. Enamorado. Y ¿Cómo no estarlo de una persona tan maravillosa? Era sin duda su alma gemela, aquella parte de sí que lo complementaba. Aquella que amaba…Sakura

Una chica linda, inteligente, amable, cuando no la hacían enojar. Y piadosa, aunque un poco vanidosa. Como había dicho, de un temperamento fuerte, pero a quien él amaba. Sólo había un problema en aquella ecuación.

La ecuación perfecta del amor según Naruto Namikaze. En que él y su amada, traspasaban lo más insípido del amor, y se vanagloriaban con la airosa cúspide de la felicidad. Sería tan fácil ser felices, si tan sólo ella lo amará también.

Con sus 16 años, Naruto conoció la desagradable sensación de no ser correspondido.

Sakura no lo amaba con la misma devoción que él transmitía con sus suspiros cada noche que evocaba su imagen. ¿Por qué razón era así? ¿Por qué él, siendo tan galán – porque mal parecido no era – no lograba conquistar a la dueña de su corazón? ¿Por qué esta ignoraba su sentir?

¿Cuántas veces Sakura confundió su amor, con amistad? ¿Cuántas veces se ganó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, cuando él esperaba una que profesaba amor eterno? ¿Quién era el culpable de sus desdichas? ¿Sería cupido y su gracia de hacer desdichados a los más grandes amantes?

Oh, Naruto sabía quién era. Y no era cupido – al menos, no tanto (estaba seguro, que algo tenía que ver ése estúpido halado con flechas) –, no, ese ser era otro. Y tenía nombre y apellido: Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh, no podía decir que lo odiaba – los humanos no deberían odiar – o al menos no tanto. Simplemente había veces en que no lo soportaba. Tanta soberbia e insolencia junta, debía ser pecado. Y no era nada atrayente. Razones por las cuales se preguntaba, ¿Cómo termino éste ser tan opuesto a él, en convertirse en su mejor amigo? Ni él lo sabía. E incluso más importante aún: ¿Cómo remotamente fue posible, que los lindos ojos jade de su Sakura-chan, terminaron por fijarse en tal energúmeno? Reitero, no lo odiaba. Simplemente, era…como ellos dos se sentían él uno con el otro. Se detestaban tanto como se agradaban. Uno tenía algo que el otro carecía, y viceversa. Era así su ecuación.

Una ecuación perfecta.

Sasuke era apuesto – según el parecer de muchos, o mejor dicho, muchas –. Una belleza antigua y delicada. De aquellas eternas, y que se remarcan en las imágenes de las señoritas con las hormonas alborotadas, que sueñan con su príncipe perfecto.

Naruto se preguntaba, como veían en Sasuke una imagen de caballero azul, si el teme no tenía nada de azul. Es más, clasificaban a la imagen de caballero azul, como un hombre de buen porte, ojos azules, y cabellera rubia. Una completa similitud a sus características.

¿Por qué él no podía ser ese príncipe azul?

Sasuke era misterioso. Le reiteraban tantas veces. Con su porte, la manera en que camina. En que te mira. En que actúa. Todo en él lo convertían en un adonis a los ojos de las chicas – y para su desventura, en los de su amada Sakura-chan también –, de aquellos que salen cada cientos de años para cautivar a tanta mujer que se cruzará en su camino.

Bueno, si Sasuke las cautivaba con su imagen, ésta de seguro se iba al retrete, cuando conocían su personalidad tan arrogante, y vanidosa. Imperfecto.

Pero no era así, porque eso las cautivaba más. Veían en él, aun león feroz, con un corazón tierno, al que querían descubrir lo más pronto posible.

Con tal de ganar el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha…

Pero esto no trataba de Sasuke, y sus miles de pretendientes, esto trataba de él, Naruto Namikaze, y su idea de conquistar por fin el buen corazón de su amada.

Sin duda le sería fácil, a pesar del obstáculo con nombre Sasuke.

Si te gusta, declárate. A mí no me interesa ella. – le vociferó su amigo, luego de una larga palabrería de parte del rubio, sobre lo grande que era su amor por la chica

Por un momento las palabras de su amigo azabache, lo trastornaron. No era muy inteligente, pero sabía que en cada palabrea que Sasuke decía – a él, específicamente – había un trasfondo más allá de esas simples palabras.

Sólo así encontraban la manera de decirse entre sí, cuanto apreciaban su amistad, y con esas palabras ocultas tras insultos y desprecios, su amistad florecía.

Entonces… ¿Por qué Sasuke había dicho: ella no me interesa? No había sido un simple, no me interesa. Que podía ser usado para referirse a todo en particular. Comprobaría el hecho que a Sasuke no le interesaba nadie, en lo relativo a lo que el amor se refería.

No. Él había dicho ella. Se refería sin duda al ella en particular. Dando por hecho que existía alguien, cuando la calificabas como una existencia. No una simple idea de nada en absoluto.

Quiso preguntar, pero fue demasiado tarde, ese día primero de febrero del presente año.

En su interior no quería profundizar mucho al respecto. Debía llevar a cabo su plan, y nada más que Sakura debía surgir en su memoria. Pero, la idea de que Sasuke amaba – o al menos se interesaba en alguien (que no fuera el mismo – Sasuke – o su familia, y si se pudiera, incluirse en esa categoría) – era sin dudo algo tan impactante como lo fue la noticia de que tal vez el mundo se terminaría para el 2012. Luego de las burlas de Sasuke, por andar creyendo en todo lo que ve – no es oro todo lo que brilla – él mismo se burlaba de la idea del fin del mundo, agregando:

Para que seguir estudiando si el mundo se va acabar.

Entonces, no era alocada la idea, que a sí mismo, llegaría en cualquier momento, a burlarse de sus ideas tontas con un Sasuke enamorado de por medio. Más que nada, porque si el pelinegro se enteraba que se lo imaginaba de mil maneras como un chiquillo enamorado, de esos que su madre veía todos los días, en la novela de la tarde. Le iba a ir muy mal…

Los días fueron pasando para la mala suerte del rubio. Que a pesar de tener una idea aun poco clara de lo que quería – conquistar a Sakura – nada se le ocurría. Es más, ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a los detalles que la chica tenía con él, por andar tras Sasuke y su extraña actitud.

Sasuke… ¿Qué le pasaba?

Tan resuelto estaba en descubrirlo, que no notaba la mirada de Sakura – aquella mirada que alguna vez sólo fue dirigida a Sasuke – que se prendía a su figura.

De manera lenta y segura –como el recorrido de un caracol – el día tan esperado por Naruto llegó. Bueno, no tanto, era 13 de febrero. Y con un grito a los mil infiernos, Naruto lo recibió.

Tan preocupado estaba por Sasuke y sus extrañas actitudes, que olvido todo, absolutamente todo aquello que lo había motivado ese día, en que confeso sus sentimientos a Sasuke –lo que sentía por Sakura – y aún no tenía nada para ella.

En un acto desesperado, hizo lo impensable.

Ayúdame, Sasuke.

Tan amargado como lo conocía, sabía que le iba a costar lo suyo, convencer al moreno que le brindase aunque sea unos minutos de su tiempo. E incluso se llegaba a preguntar, ¿Por qué a Sasuke, en primer lugar? Ni que el fuera un experto en la materia.

Pero a pesar de sus sospechas iniciales, Sasuke no rezongó, es más, estaba casi seguro, que ni siquiera a la mitad de la frase se había quedado, cuando éste ya había aceptado.

Con la sorpresa inicial, Naruto se arregló para verse con Sasuke en el centro comercial.

Y a la espera, con unos pantalones negros jeans, ceñidos a su cintura. Una camisa blanca de margas cortas – suponía – y una chamarra encima, la imagen de Sasuke, se le presentó. Y en ese segundo, supo que había algo diferente.

Hagamos esto rápido, que no tengo todo el día. – no lo contradijo, ni siquiera lo discriminó por su obvio mal carácter, y su falta de bienvenida.

Ni siquiera un: Oi, dobe. Nada.

Sasuke no quería perder el tiempo. Y así se lo hizo saber, cuando de una manera un poco ruda, lo llevó a una tienda del tercer piso. Un lugar que no pensaba que Sasuke supiera de su existencia.

Una tienda de chocolates.

Había de todo en bastedades de cantidades. De tantos tipos de chocolate. Es oscuro, el blanco, con caramelo, y o con nuez. Un palacio de chocolate. El oasis para los amantes de tan sublime delicia.

Entonces, Naruto entendió el plan de Sasuke, irse por lo seguro. Aunque un poco convencional, lo cliché no restaba eficacia por ser un cliché. Es más, era así de bueno –sino, no sería un cliché –-

El plan era simple, para preparar a la presa. O al menos alguna vez así se refirió Jiraiya a sus numerosas historias donde relataba a centenares de chicas, tan diversas que no alcanzaban una noche de insomnio para nombrarlas a cada una; y que al mismo tiempo, formaban tan solo recuerdos de lo que fue la juventud de su vejete padrino.

Ahora solo quedaba la elección. Como cualquier chica, a pesar de que le guste afirmar lo contrario, amaban el chocolate. Por la dieta, el cutis...y toda esa tontería que por gracia del cielo a él no le interesaba – no era tan vanidoso, según él – y de la cual no prestaba atención, sólo cuando a sus planes se refería. Le dio la idea de algo sutil, pero delicioso. No demasiado, porque ofenderías a la chica, y sus rictus de belleza. Ni demasiado poco, para que la chica no se ofendiera con tan poco.

Observó y observó, y a pesar de tener una idea de lo que quería…nada era suficiente. O demasiado, o muy poco. O muy vistoso, o demasiado sencillo. Estaba hartándose.

Piensa en tu chica – le aconsejó la tendiente – es más sencillo cuando piensas en la persona a quien quieres.

Así lo hizo, pero no terminaba de convencerle. No lo era ¿Dónde quedó el repleto amor que decía sentir por Sakura? ¿Dónde quedaba esas noches de desvelos, que nada más que la imagen de Sakura y su sonrisa? ¿Dónde estaba? En el mismo lugar donde los despacho cuando su mente decidió darle más importancia a la figura de Sasuke Uchiha. Que por cierto… ¿Dónde estaba?

Antes de que pasará la idea de que el teme se había cansado de espéralo y se había ido, y que el mismo Naruto se planteaba ir a buscarlo, olvidándose de Sakura y su regalo; dio con Sasuke, aun en la tienda. Y lo que vio, lo impactó.

Para nadie era desconocido, la aversión de Sasuke con todo lo dulce, a las chicas le era difícil darle un regalo al moreno, cuando éste era tan selectivo. O más bien, tan simple. Por eso, ver a Sasuke, con una caja de bombonetas en sus manos, observándolos atentamente, fue tan sorpréndete, como lo era para él pasar matemáticas con un sobresaliente.

Y no era cualquier chocolate. Sasuke estaba en la sección de los chocolates más caros. Y de seguro más deliciosos. Pero, ¿para qué quería Sasuke unos chocolates? Si a éste no le gustaba, y tal vez, la pregunta que rompería cualquier duda ante estos cuestionamientos, era ¿Para quién?

Una nube gris se posó sobre los hombres del ojiazul. Al notar el leve brillo en los ojos del chico. De su amigo. Por alguna razón esa mirada traspasaba todas sus defensas y las rompía una por una. Porque una mirada así – en Sasuke Uchiha – rara vez se veía. Una mirada de anhelo, y de esperanza rota. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Y se preguntó, ¿quién diablos había osado a romperle el corazón a Sasuke? Si el supiera quien había sido… ¿Por qué demonios atribuía tal idea a la mirada del azabache?

Un suspiro – casi imperceptible – de Sasuke lo sacó de balance, y la mirada quieta y refulgente con tantos sentimientos de por medio le atravesó la espina dorsal. Logró que su corazón aleteara con tanta velocidad, y sus manos comenzarán a sudar. Toda esa amalgama de sensaciones se albergó en su ser, con esos ojos que hace semanas hubiese jurado que detestaba, y que muy dentro de sí, se decía que era hermosos a pesar de todo. Todo eso le produjo.

Sasuke se acercó a la tendiente, y le entregó su elección. La chica lo observó, embelesada de seguro con la apariencia del más joven, y cuya mirada logró que el rubio se enfurruñara contra la chica, por alguna razón en específico.

Ya no tenía la atención de Sasuke en sí. Ahora, la chica se derretía con los ojos del moreno.

Te esperó fuera.

La voz de Sasuke lo sacó de su ensoñación, y la figura del moreno se perdió de su campo de vista.

Rápido y conciso, por alguna razón, dio con lo que quería –o ya no tanto, quizás sólo por salir del compromiso –, y ante la asombrada mirada de la tendiente, entregó su elección, que ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que era. Pero eso no le importaba, no ahora al menos,

Mientras la chica envolvían su elección, corrió a la sección en la que Sasuke hace unos minutos había estado, más específicamente, hasta los chocolates que el moreno había estado examinando. Los tomó, y los observó. Debió imaginarlo. Chocolate amargo. Si, Sasuke, a pesar de que fuese un regalo, no dejaría de ser obvio en sus elecciones. A pesar que no fuera para él.

Miró el precio, y casi se le va el alma al suelo, cuando miro la cantidad en números, o figuras de yenes irse volando al cielo. Dios, tanto por un simple chocolate.

No sabía decir porque lo hizo, que lo llevó a tomar esos chocolates, no tantos como Sasuke, pero si lo suficiente para al menos alegrar el paladar; pero se vio a si mismo con dos bolsas de chocolate en manos. Uno el de Sakura, que ya no era tan importante a su parecer – al menos, no se sentía tan emocionado como al principio – y el otro, con el que Sasuke había salido, el que había tomado por impulso. Un impulso desconocido.

Sin palabras, en un profundo silencio – algo extraño en él – se encaminaron a sus respectivos hogares. Y así de simple fue su despedida. Naruto observó a Sasuke irse hasta perderlo de vista. Y un brillo triste se amoldo en esos zafiros azules, que no dejaban de contemplar la imagen de Sasuke, y esos ojos negros tan ilustrados para él.

Esa misma noche, sus labios probaron la elección de Sasuke. Y le encantó. Amargo por fuera, con una textura un tanto dulce, por dentro. Creyó reconocer ese sabor de comodín dentro del chocolate. Fresas dulces, con nata. Delicioso. Tan buena combinación.

Amargo y dulce, al mismo tiempo.

Por un momento pensó, se parece a Sasuke.

Y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante la idea de su mente. Porque relacionaba a Sasuke con un exquisito chocolate. No quería pensar en el moreno, y sus dilemas amorosos. Aunque hubiese estado enfocado en eso, las últimas semanas. En Sasuke y en nadie más.

Si Sasuke realmente estaba enamorado. De seguro era una persona muy hermosa, alguien tan llamativo, que había llamado la atención del insufrible Uchiha Sasuke. Alguien tan maravilloso, para lograr cautivarlo, y enamorarlo, para que Sasuke inclusive comprase algo para un día tan tonto como éste – expresión no tan contextual de parte de Naruto, a lo referente una vez dicho por Sasuke –, y borrar la carcasa fría e imperturbable que lo caracterizaba.

Si, de seguro era una persona maravillosa e increíble.

…con un fuerte carácter, si lograba competir si acaso con Sasuke, para poder aguantarlo.

Este pensamiento lo hizo reír. No con las misma alegría que hubiese querido. O con la que quería imaginarse al menos, aceptando el hecho de que tal vez no era tan feliz con la idea de un Sasuke enamorado. ¿Sasuke lo dejaría sólo si ese fuera el caso?

Oh, vamos. Hasta el pensamiento era egoísta de su parte. No decía él hace unas semanas lo inundado de amor que se sentía con respecto a Sakura. ¿Por qué reprochar a Sasuke si sentía lo mismo?

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez…no era tan especial como quería verse. Y no sólo hablaba de Sakura y sus – ahora – dudosos sentimientos. No, no era sólo eso. Pero no quería imaginarse que no era tan importante para el azabache. Le dolía.

Y dolía pensar que la palabra detestable no clasificaba en sus sentimientos por su amigo.

Ni siquiera podía catalogarlo como uno, como su amigo.

..

..

Esa mañana, 14 de febrero, amaneció perfecta para los enamorados. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cataban, y todas esas cursilerías que amenazaban como descripción de un buen día.

Salió de casa ante la atenta mirada de sus padres, que se preguntaban qué pasaba con el chico sonriente que cada día se levantaba de la cama, y que gritaba a voz profunda: buenos días. Y el mismo se lo llegó a preguntar. Frente a la entrada del colegio. Justo a punto de abrir su casillero. Se preguntaba, porque los ojos de Sasuke le perseguían como las abejas a la miel.

Un segundo después la sonrisa de Sakura le dio los buenos días, y no sintió la algarabía que hubiese sentido hace algún tiempo, con tan simple acto. No…no era a ella.

No respondió con la misma intensidad. Y enfocar la imagen de la pelirosa perdiéndose en los pasillos no era lo mismo, no como con Sasuke. No…no era ella.

Su casillero se abrió por su propia mano, en acto rutinario que, ahora, justo en este momento, era mecánico. Sin nada en mente, y a la vez, con tantas preguntas encerradas en ella.

Entonces lo vio, ese paquete oculto entre sus cosas. Dorado, como el sol. Tanto como lo podía ser el mismo Naruto.

Con las manos temblándole por alguna razón en específico, tomó el paquete, desenvolviéndole al instante con sumo cuidado. Temiendo dañar el contenido, e incluso preservar la envoltura. Ante sus ojos se presentó un paquete que estaba seguro de haber visto. De haber tenido en sus manos, no del mismo valor. Pero si conociendo ya su contenido.

Y su corazón tembló, tembló ante la furia con que se avecinó tantos sentimientos juntos. Rugió veloz, que estaba seguro que una orquesta, y ninguna sinfonía escrita para la ópera, no llegaría tan si quiera a comparase con su sentir. Porque era el dolor del corazón. El dolor del corazón al amar con tanta profundidad.

El sabor del chocolate en sus labios, logró tan sólo convencer a su mente, lo que ya su alma y corazón conocían. Porque era él…

Quiso reír. Y no se detuvo. Rió con todas sus fuerzas. Rió como si no existiera el mañana. Reía mientras seguía saboreando el delicioso menjurje. Sin importar las miradas que atraía hacía sí. Siguió riendo.

Abandonó el paquete que había sido la confesión de amor para Sakura en su casillero. Se lo daría en otra ocasión. En una ocasión oportuna para brindarle a ella el único sentimiento que era capaz de otorgarle. ¿Cuánto tiempo yacía ya...?

Llegó al aula, y lo miro, tan imperturbable como en un principio. Como lo era Sasuke Uchiha. Pero a la vez no. Porque era amargo, y dulce a la vez. Así era Sasuke. De la misma textura que ese chocolate que se perdió en su garganta, y aún saboreaba su paladar.

Un chocolate amargo.

Olvidó a Sakura. Que en su interior guardaba la esperanza y la seguridad – más que todo – de un regalo digno para ella de parte de aquel que – según ella – sentía un gran amor por su persona.

Si tan sólo supiera que el amor idílico que se proclamaba cierto rubio por ella se desvaneció tan rápido como el agua de lluvia es retenida en unas manos. Jamás dura lo suficiente.

No con la misma franqueza que vivió Naruto esas noches, en cuyo único pensamiento Sasuke refulgía con fuerza. Con una sonrisa, con su ceño fruncido. Sasuke, y sólo Sasuke. Era su delirio.

Y ya frente a éste – cuyo temple no se amedrantaba con nada – dio con ello. Lo amaba, vaya de qué manera lo hacía. Tanto de la misma manera en que decía odiarlo.

Y rió, ante la mirada perpleja y de extrañeza de su "amigo" el azabache. Lo hizo. ¿Cuánto había reído hoy?

Lo tenía planeado, e iba a ser una sorpresa tan grande para el azabache como lo había sido para él la de Sasuke. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana. Pero lo haría, y tenía la fecha perfecta para eso.

Como si nada comenzó su día. Ante la idea de que todo era culpa de cupido.

Si, era culpa de ese halado afeminado que desperdigaba amor a sus anchas, pero que a veces no sé equivocaba.

Gracias a cupido Naruto tenía la ecuación perfecta. La ecuación del amor.

Probó el último pedazo de ese chocolate, bajo la mirada de soslayo de Sasuke, y con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

Si, y tenía sabor a chocolate amargo.

…

….

….

**Y diez paginas después, dos horas y media de continuos clic, clic, y algunos llamados de mis ****padres, y continuos estiramientos corporales, llega a su fin este pequeño ¬¬, si como no, one-shot. Espero que sea de su agrado. Llevó un tiempo sin escribir, así que si en algo he fallado, mis disculpas de antemano. **

**A que no me niegan que no les gusten los chocolates. A mí me fascinan. No importa lo que es malo para el cutis, ni nada, a mí me encantan. Y son los mejores regalos que puedo recibir. Son mi única adicción, además del yaoi. Y el anime y la manga. Pero de ahí no pasó. Como ven, soy bastante simple en gustos. En fin, ya se me hizo agua la boca. Y quiero chocolate. Me regalaré uno a mí misma por la falta de regalos de éste día. Así que a su salud, chicas. Y feliz día del amor y de la amistad, que la pasan muy contentos. Con sus amigos, novios, esposos, amantes. Wherever.**

**FELIZ DÍA. ESPECIALMENTE A LAS QUE SIEMPRE ME SIGUE. SÉ QUE SABEN QUIENES SON****…**

**En fin , dejad reviews si les gusta, y tal vez les dé una conti. De lo que quieren, depende de que tanto guste. Y de las ganas que tenga. Pero tenga fecha de entrega, al menos así me la he impuesto yo misma: me dije, mi misma, estás es…. Las dejo. Deseo que les haya gustado a todas.**

**Ciao**


End file.
